A Million Kiss Chapter 1 (Remake!)
by TheDerpWithAPencil
Summary: this is a remake. ONLY a remake. a saw some mistakes so i fixed them (i hope) i really hope this goes well and stuff so yay! (the summary to the original one is the same one) INJOY! also, Sammy,Amber, and the Cat in this belong to me. thank you and you welcome.


**A Million Kiss**

It was soon after May in mobius and Amber, a hedgehog that is know in her home village, was going to go pick some berries for her friend Sammy the Hedgehog.

Soon, she could hear a voice from the distance. As everyone knows Amber is a Mystery. She slowly started to walk toward the voices. "So what do you want me to do boss?" a Green hedgehog Amber has never seen before said. "I want you to get someone for me." a Cat in a hood silently said. Amber keep on watching until they were about done with the chatting. Amber started to walk away until she stepped on a stick that made the loudest crunching noise.

She looked back and saw the two mobians look were she stepped. Amber, Frighten and scared, she ran for her life. "HEY"! GET BACK HEAR!" The green hedgehog said running after Amber.

Amber dogged trees and jumped over logs and animals. Soon, she was at the front gate of her little village until the green hedgehog grabbed her by her hair and tugged on it.

Amber screamed trying to get someone's help but he covered her mouth. Amber Bit the Hedgehog's fingers as hard as she could. She dug her claws into his hand.

"You're not going anywhere." he said. Amber still in struggle for her life, heard a faint voice calling her name. "GET THE HECK AWAY FROM HER!" a white hedgehog said. It was Sammy. "Sammy!" The innocent hedgehog said trying to reach for her. Sammy used all her might to summon a Giant Purple flytrap. Its hiss sounded like a creeper about to explode. "Whoa..." The green hedgehog said looking at the giant purple flytrap.

HISSSSSS...

It grew louder and louder. "Amber covered your ears!" She yelled at Amber. Amber doing so, finally wiggled out of the green hedgehog's grip. He was dazed and was just looking at it. Then he got back on track and suddenly noticed Amber was out of his grip. "Damn it." He said running away from the village gate.

Amber was token to the village Clinic and was treated. "Who ever that was, he smelled weird." the doctor said smelling Amber's hair were the mysterious Hedgehog grabbed her.

"It smells like...Blood?" the doctor said finally figuring out what it was. Amber though for a minute and was thinking If Sammy wasn't there to help, she would have been chopped up and eaten or killed or even worse. "Good thing I came to the rescue!" Sammy said patting Amber's head and giving her a hug.

"Yea! I would have been killed or something!" Amber said with a relieved face. Another one of Amber's close friends was Marty.

"Hey Mart!" Sammy and Amber said. "Are you hurt?!" She asked with worry running over to Amber and grasping her hands. "Yea I'm fine." Amber said with a smile. Marty smiled back and gave her a hug.

After Amber was walking out of the clinic, another doctor grabbed her hand. "May I see you ma'am? It's only a second." the doctor said covering her face. "Shure! I'll be right back guys!" amber said walking with the doctor into a room.

The mysterious doctor locked the door and summoned an ice like sword. "Your mine now..." she said under her breath. Right about then, the green hedgehog busted open the door with soot and ashes on him. "THE CLINIC ON FIRE BOSS OUT! GO!" He said. He picked up the Cat and threw her out of the window with him following.

Sammy and Marty Rushed into the room seeing Amber Crying And curled up into a ball in the corner of the room .They scooped her up and took her out of the clinic as fast as they could. Sammy used a water weed **( its a plaint they encountered in one of their adventures)** to put out the fire of the clinic. After all the dramatic things, they went out to the park. Another hedgehog she has never seen before walked past them. Amber looked

Back and examined his quills. "What you lookin' at?" Sammy asked looking over to Amber with a smirk. "N-Nothing!" She said looking back quickly. "MmmHmm.." Marty said with a sarcastic grin. "Oh Shut up." Amber said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

The Green hedgehog belongs to Sega

Amber, Sammy, Marty, and the Cat in the hood belong to ME!

Made by: ME!

Idea By: ME ALSO! :D

DA DOCTOR BELONGS TO ANYONE! (His name is bob)


End file.
